The present invention generally relates to automobiles and, more specifically, to a cognitive system and method that provides problem resolution by sound analysis and classification for automobiles.
There are many sources of noise in a vehicle. They include the engine, driveline, tire contact patch and road surface, brakes and the wind. Noise from cooling fans, or the heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system, alternator and other engine accessories is also fairly common. Many problems are generated as either vibration or noise, transmitted via a variety of paths, and then radiated acoustically into the cabin. These are classified as “structure-born” noises. Others are generated acoustically and propagated by airborne paths. Structure-born noises are attenuated by isolation, while airborne noise is reduced by absorption or through the use of barrier materials. Vibrations are sensed at the steering wheel, the seat, armrests or the floor and pedals. Some problems are sensed visually, such as the vibration of the rear-view mirror or header rail on open-topped cars.